The Fear of Being Found
by Mdnght2002
Summary: what happens if Reno didn't cross-dress like he was supposed to in "Stigmata Martyr"-well, apparently this. Going to make a chapter per day so in the end there will be 7 chapters for the entire week that Reno is Rufus' slave. : 3


Title: The Fear of Being Found  
Author: mdnght2002  
Beta: N/A

Series: FFVII  
Character(s): Reno & Rufus  
Genre:  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 969  
Summary: what happens if Reno didn't cross-dress like he was supposed to in "Stigmata Martyr"-well, apparently this. Going to make a chapter per day so in the end there will be 7 chapters for the entire week that Reno is Rufus' slave. : 3

Notes: n/a

Reno sighed as he approached Rufus' office. So, day one of his one week being slave to the President's son's of Shin-Ra...what bad luck he had. If only he had taken the original bet then he wouldn't be in this mess. Oh, well, at least it was only for a week. Reno paled slightly. One long week. Seven whole days of being a slave to Rufus. Life couldn't get any worse. He approached the office door, paused for a few moments, and then knocked three times before standing back to wait for the summons.

"Come in," came a muffled voice from inside. Reno hesitated for a few moments before entering the office. Rufus looked up from the paper he was reading and observed the Turk carefully. "Where is the outfit you were supposed to wear," he asked the Turk in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Reno winced. Of course he forgot to wear the outfit. That was part of the agreement after all. He paled a little bit more as he fidgeted "Umm...got lost in the mail?" Reno shrugged, trying to get himself out of the situation that he had gotten himself into. Less than ten minutes into his 'punishment' and he had already flubbed up badly. Well, not really badly but enough to annoy the President.

Rufus sighed and put the paper down on his desk. "Never mind that. Make sure to have it tomorrow. Come here." Reno hesitated for a few moments and received a curious look from Rufus before he walked timidly over to the desk. "Sit," Rufus said and Reno obeyed him without any protests. "Now, read this." Rufus shoved the paper towards the Turk and Reno picked it up to read the headline. He winced as he saw what was on it. "Now you know the outcome of not finding Zack before the Army did. Though my father did dispatch the Army it was I who dispatched you Turks to find him before the Army did, not after...and alive not dead. That were two strikes against you, Reno, and that is enough to get you into trouble in my books."

"Wasn't really my fault, sir," Reno said, his voice slightly somber. Rufus looked at the Turk with a slightly curious look on his face. "Then, pray tell, whose fault is it?" Reno shrugged slightly. "Zack's? I mean it was he who ran from Cissnei in the first place, right?" Rufus sighed and turned his chair around so that the back of it was facing Reno. "Enough talking. Start dusting off those books." Reno looked at the three bookcases in Rufus' office and he paled slightly. They reached the top of the ceiling, which was at least 9 feet high, and they were stocked full of books to the brim. "With what, sir?" Rufus chuckled. "Use your imagination," was the response from the president's son.

Reno bit his lower lip as he got out of the chair and walked over to the bookcase. He looked around and saw a feather duster laying on a side table. Glancing over at Rufus, he noticed that the younger man had his attention out the window behind his desk. Sighing, the Turk picked up the feather duster and began to dust the books. He finished through three shelves when all of a sudden someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Reno stiffened his posture but didn't looked back to see who it was. He had an inkling of who it was. After all, it was only him and Rufus in the room and he hadn't heard the door open once since he had stepped into the office nearly an hour ago.

"Hmm...who knew you had a thin waist," Rufus said in a slightly soft voice in Reno's ear. "Sir?" Reno said, his voice quivering. "Nothing, just talking aloud to myself." Rufus slipped his arms off of Reno's wasit and returned to his chair. Reno stood there, his body shaking slightly. Did...did the president's son actually feel him up? This was beginning to scare him slightly. He never knew that Rufus liked others of his own gender. Reno shook his head slightly. No, that wasn't it. Maybe Rufus was trying to intimidate him...yeah, that was it.

Reno tried to put his thoughts to the back of his mind as he attempted to finish dusting the bookshelves...and failed with each minute that passed by. Finally, after three hours, he finally finished dusty the bookshelves and turned to Rufus for his next task. Rufus waved a hand carelessly at the Turk. "That's all for today. Come back tomorrow, same time, and with that outfit...on your person, please." Reno nodded his head, muttered something to the other man, and he scurried out of the office. After closing the door behind him, Reno leaned against the door. He felt like he barely got out of there with his life. There was a hint of...sexual tension in there for the past three hours. He didn't want to go back but he had to. He made that stupid bet with Rufus and he didn't do the original one in the first place so this was his punishment for that.

Sighing, Reno left the HQ building to do a little wandering to clear his mind. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to tell Rude what had happened today. It would be hours before he went back to his rooms that he shared with his partner...with the same thoughts that had bothered him all day. He hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be too bad...no, scratch that. He hoped that he wouldn't be killed tomorrow. If that didn't happen then it would be a decent day.


End file.
